My Underworld
by Disposible-Teen
Summary: The war between the Vampires and Lycans Werewolves has been going on for nearly ten centuries. Kagome, a death dealer, is protecting the vampires. She excels at stopping any Lycan threat. But what will happen when Inuyasha a Lycon come along?


I do not own IY or even the movie Underworld, …heh-heh

**CHAPTER ONE: Kagome the beautiful death dealer and the bloody shootout**

The Vampire Kagome-

"The war but all fell to a halt at the blink of an eye, Inutaisho, the most ruthless to ever to rule the Lycan clan had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered in the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution; victory it seemed was in our grasp. The very birth right of the vampires, nearly six centuries had past since that victorious night, yet the ancient blood feud had been unwilling to follow Inutaisho to the grave. The Lycans were fewer in number, but the war itself had seemed to become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older more powerful Lycans were now able to change at will. The weapons had evolved but our goals remain the same; hunt them down and kill them one by one; the most successful campaign, perhaps too successful. For those like us, the death dealer will signal the end of an era, like the weapons of the previous century, we too will become obsolete. It's such a Pity, because I honestly lived for it."

End Kagome's monologue-

It was a cold stormy night in Tokyo Japan; three figures were hidden in the shadows on the Tokyo Tower, Spying on the enemy, the Lycan. The figures were clad in shiny black leather, two males and one female. The men also wore a pair of black sunglasses to give them a more mysterious darkened look or in other words, just to make look like 'badasses'. One of them had a high tech digital camera with him. He had midnight black hair shoulder length that was pulled into a small pony tail at the base of his neck, his bangs and sunglasses covered his bright purple eyes. His unclothed ivory skin shinned in the night with his gold shinny earrings that covered his ears. His clothing attire was made up in tight leather pants, combat boots, and a tight black halter shirt that showed his lean stomach and with a long black duster that was freely unbuttoned blowing in the wind, giving a perfect view of all the weapons he had hooked on his belt. He was tall and muscular, quite handsome. The other man had the same clothing attire. Except he was a little shorter than the other man with bleach spiky hair and black colored eyes. The female had long shinny black hair, and when the moon shined on it just right, her hair could easily be mistaken for a dark blue color. She had the brightest blue/green eyes and the palest ivory skin with full red lips. She was tall and thin, but muscular. She wore little makeup, mostly because she didn't need it, she was already breathtaking. Her attire was a long black duster, a black cat suit made out of vinyl, and black combat boots with silver buckles, that came up to the knee, that was made out of the same material as the cat suit and the duster. Her ears were covered in piercings, like one of her male comrades. She also had a loose black leather belt that held her Death Dealer Pouch, which held all of her fighting equipment. The black haired male nodded to her and the other male and they nodded back. The three stood up and with a smirk the girl jumped down a 333 meter building down to the ground. The two males soon jumped after her, landing on their feet gracefully like cats, barley bending their knees and simply walked forward, carrying their bodies as if they had authority, the duster capes flowing freely behind them as they walked showing all the on lookers their weapons that was securely fastened to their belts. They followed the Lycans down to crowded dirty subway.

One of the Lycans, sniffed the air, he was tall and muscular, black long hair pulled into a braid that flowed freely down his back, crimson red eyes with a hint of gold, wearing black jeans with a black shirt and with a black leather jacket. He had finally caught the scent of the figures that had been following them for quite some time. He quickly pulled out a hand gun and started shooting at the three figures. The female dashed to hide behind a tiled pillar, unfortunately the bleached spiky hair male was not so lucky, he was shot and was laying limp on the cold dirty ground. She looked at the bullet that was in her comrade's body. It was rather odd looking, wasn't like the bullets they were usually shot with, this one was glowing blue, and seemed to literally suck the life out of him, he was soon screaming in pain, his skin was shriveling and burning to ash, his fangs showing everyone in the underground station who they were, vampires. The female vampire desperately looked for her pony tailed friend. She soon spotted him across from her also hiding behind a pillar like her self. He was now looking at the ashes that layed on ground from their now 'dead' comrade. She saw a frown displayed on face as he looked up at her. He drew two handguns from his belt and looked at her with anger in his eyes. She soon did the same. Drawing the two handguns, each, and started shooting at the Lycans; one stray silver bullet hit an innocent. Opps… she thought. The female innocent layed lifeless on the ground while two men from the crowd rushed to her aid and dragged her limp form away from the shooting battle. Her and pony tailed friend ran out of bullets in the magazine (bullet cartridges). They quickly loaded the guns, and started to shoot again. The female shot one of the Lycans in the shoulder, and that Lycan jumped on to the tracks and the female followed it turning her head making eye contact with her pony tailed friend who shot a Lycan dead center in between the eyes. She smirked Miroku, was always such a damn good shooter.

Once she found the ledge the Lycan rested on, they started to sense something, the woman looked over the ledge and shrunk back, as the train came whizzing by. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. But while the train was passing, she slowly opened her bright blue/green stormy eyes and saw a blood smear on the wall across from her in the light of the train, and followed the trail of blood. While walking she noticed a small glint of silver laying on the ground. She picked it up and recognized it as the silver bullet she shot at the Lycan. He must have pulled it out of his body she thought. She quickly stuck it in one of her pouches and continued on.

She found him around the corner tending to his wound she had inflicted on him. He sensed her near him and turned around to attack, but she, a vampire was too quick for just a mere Lycon. The women drew her gun from one of her death dealer pouches, and shot him four times. She then walked over to his barley living body and shot him with nine more rounds, her enchanting eyes had no expression in them. The echo cleared and the women heard another Lycon coming her way, but this time in their Lycon form. She turned quickly while grabbing four silver circular blades with hooks on them and threw them at the rampaging Lycan, imbedding them selves in his tough hide. While the Lycon was roaring in pain, she quickly took off. Once the pain the Lycon felt was enough so he can deal with it, he reverted back to his human form. He tossed his braided black hair over his shoulder and said "Damn Hinten that was a close one… to close." He turned his head to the side and noticed his brother, Manten, laying on the ground breathing slow breathes. He sighed and picked up his limp form up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him back to the den. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

**Ooo0000oo0000 the vampires coven's mansion 0000oo0000ooO**

The woman vampire pushed open the heavy doors and walked in high and proud as she entered the main room of the vampire coven mansion. The room was crowded with male and female vampires talking to one another. Some were standing others were sitting on expensive looking furniture. The on looking vampire men looked at her with lust filled eyes while the female vampires whispered to one another in each others ears. She had death grip on the Lycan's gun in her right hand. Before she ran she managed to take the dead (so she thought) Lycan's gun and checked the rounds, they were glowing a violet blue color. She finally reached the Death dealer captain, and weapon's expert, who was her best friend, Sango. She was tall and lean with ivory skin and dark brown silky hair that was pulled into a low pony tail that reached her butt. She had honey brown eyes that had a hint of red in them with pink eye shadow that covered her eyelids. Sango wore basically the same cat suit she was wearing at this time, but she also wore black leather high heel boots that gave her extra height, she also had leather gloves on both of her hands. She had her head turned to the side making it look like she was looking at the wall with an angry frustrated expression plastered on her stunning face. Her arms were placed a crossed her chest and her hands were in fists making her knuckles turn white. The vampire girl turned her head and saw her partner, Miroku leaning against the wall with a hand print on his right check. He had a smirk on his face while his eyes were glued to the fuming Sango that stood before him. He must have tried to grope Sango… once again by the way the two were acting. This became a daily routine between the two and now. I looked at Miroku a little longer making sure he wasn't injured from our little gun battle earlier before. Noticing no injuries on him I sighed with relieve. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him; he was like a brother to me.

Hearing the sighs, Miroku finally noticed his female partner and said with a smile "I knew you would be alright. Sango was about to bite my head off for leaving you back there. But I said old Kagome would be fine she knows how to handle those bloody wolfs without this sexy beast around." He looked back at Sango and stuck his tongue out of her. Sango was about to retort back at him for his gesture, but Kagome interrupted by tossing the Lycons gun on the table making a clunk sound on the metal table. Kagome looked up at them with serious eyes and said "Guys, we have a serious problem."

**Ooo0000oo0000 A couple minutes later 0000oo0000oo0000**

Naraku came in bursting threw the wooden doors with his loyal followers, Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna, and asked, "Do you expect me to believe that a bunch of wild animals made weaponry this advanced?"

"No, my guess is that they stole it from the government. Its ultra-violet ammunition." Kagome replied.

"They transformed sunlight into a weapon." Sango stated while looking at the gun with interest.

"There's something else, I heard a large amount if commotion in the level below me, while I was making my escape, my guess is that there is a pack of a hundred or even more Lycons down there." Said Kagome, while watching Sango eyeing the gun.

"There hasn't been a pack that large since Inutaisho." Naraku replied back snidely while eyeing Kagome up.

"Naraku's right, Kagome, a pack that large hasn't been seen for centuries." Sango added, with a pang of sympathy for her friend, the Lycans did the same thing to her family as they did to Kagomes'. But she had her brother with her, Kohaku, while Kagome had no one.

"I know that Sango, but Kenmaru is dead now" Kagome stated with great sadness, "and that is my fault I feel." Miroku interrupted "I don't feel like it's your fault or even mine. That bleached spiky haired goofball was just to slow to dodge that bullet. And he was rather annoying. He was always talking and talking, god sometimes I just wanted to shoot him myself. And to tell you the truth I never liked him. He stole my look" "Your look?" Sango asked lifting her eyebrow. "Damn right my look" Miroku pulled out his sunglasses from one of his pockets and put them on. "That's your look?" "Yep, makes the ladies knees quiver when I walk by. Like right now. I can see your legs quivering at this very moment my dear Sango." Miroku walked up to Sango and embraced her in a hug "Don't worry Sango I will keep you from falling before your knees give out." His hands slid down to her butt and he gentle squeezed it. "Why… you…" Sango slapped him across his face. In fact she slapped him so hard he fell to ground immediately and was twitching a little. Sango crossed her arms crossed her chest "My knees quivering…" Kagome looked at them and sighed and continued what she was going to say before Miroku interrupted. "Naraku, I would still like to prove you wrong by checking it out."

"Alright fine, send the Band of Seven to check it out." Naraku gave in.

"NO, I want to lead the teams myself!" the Kagome yelled.

"Absolutely not, the Band of Seven will go." Naraku turned to Sango and said in a hushed sarcastic tone, "hundreds really." He rolled his eyes.

Kagome glared daggers at him and said "Jean would believe me." With that Kagome stalked off to Jean's tomb. Naraku growled with annoyance. "I would never dream of treating you like how she just did." Kikyo said seductively while take her pointer finger and running it down his chest.

"I know, Kikyo, go make sure she is ready for the gathering." She just glared and nodded.

**Ooo0000oo0000 JEAN'S TOMB 0000oo0000ooO**

Kagome looked in the retinal scanner for confirmation on who she was, the doors to the elders tombs had opened, and she just stood there; staring at the three tombs, one for Aaron, who was coming in two days time, Yura who will be taking Aaron's place in two days, and finally Jean, her father figure, who will be awoken in one century.

"I'm sure Jean wouldn't have wanted you to freeze to death watching his tomb all the time" said Kikyo.

"No he would have wanted the death dealers out there right now looking over every centimeter of the city;" Kagome said hinting disgust but hiding it rather well. She turned to look at Kikyo in the eyes and said with again distaste, "Naraku, I'll never understand why Jean left him in charge; he is a bureaucrat not a warrior."

"C'mon we need to get you ready." Kikyo said quickly knowing this conversation about Naraku would go on for hours, for actually it did at one time.

"For what?" Kagome asked giving Kikyo a confused look.

"The party, the joining of the covens, Aaron's envoy will be here any minute." She answered incredulously. Kagome sighed and looked back at Jean's tomb one last time and walked away with Kikyo.

**Ooo0000oo0000 the Lycan's Den 0000oo0000ooO**

There was a lot of commotion in the "Wolf Den" Jenmaru and Kouga was having an argument of some sort and it turned in to a full-fledged "dogfight", wolf forms and all. A gunshot sounded and, the quarrel was immediately quelled. "You all are acting like a pack OF RABID DOGS! If you want to defeat the vampires we need to work as a team, the behavior you were just displaying is what will get you killed, and that gentleman is something we don't need." Sesshomaru said with a unexpressioned face, but you could tell by the way of his voice he was very disappointed in his pack, "KOUGA, JENMARU. Put some clothes on will you." With that he walked away to check on the Dr. Jakens serum. The scientist was stirring the blood of Hitaki Shadow, a man with light brown hair, and black eyes, he only looked 20, with a clear liquid. Sesshomaru came in and asked, "How's it coming?" the doctor stopped stirring the strange liquid and said in a sluggishly slurred "Negative." Hiten walked in with his half dead brother over his shoulder. "It was an ambush, death dealers three of them." Hiten put his brother, Manten on the table and the Dr. Jaken hurried and grabbed some tweezers with scissor handles and bent ends, and pulled out the bullets within his chest. "Thirteen rounds counted them my self" said Hiten. Sigh "He's very lucky Hiten, the silver hasn't penetrated his organs, so he should be alright. He just needs lots of rest" said the doctor, he turned to Hiten and clapped his hands together, "Now, lets remove these shall we", the Dr. Jaken picking up a large pair of tongs and said "Relax"

"Did the vampires realize that you were following that human?" asked Sesshomaru with a little worry in his voice.

Hiten roared in pain while the doctor ripped out the disk of blades that was in his chest and replied, "No," he howled again as another disk was pulled out, "I mean, I don't think so." Sesshomaru glared at him and asked in a deadly calm tone, "you don't think, or you don't know?" Hiten glared up at him and said, "I'm not sure, AHHHH!" as another silver disk came out.

Dr. Jaken, put down the tong and went over to the next candidate and stirred his blood in fresh solution, and came back and said with a sigh, "negative". Sesshomaru looked at Hiten once again, "what about the candidate, do you have him?" he asked his patients running thin. Hiten briefly wondered if he should wait till his leader calmed down, but he went against his instinct and said, "We lost him, in the chaos." Sesshomaru was now struggling to stay calm, inquired, "You…lost…them?" Hiten nodded watching Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitching from all the anger that poured inside of him, "Do I have to do every thing myself?" Sesshomaru yelled at no one in particular as he stalked out of the den.

Hiten growled in anger and ripped the last blade disk out of his chest and threw it at the wall were it now shall stay in the wall. "I assume you didn't get the candidate that Lord Sesshomaru wanted, Hiten." Hiten turned around and saw a young girl that looked around 15-16 years of age. She had long choppy brown hair that want to the middle of her back and had some of it pulled into a little pony tell on the top left side of her head. She had big honey brown eyes and light pink full lips. She was lean and thin with tan skin and was about 5'5-5'6. She wore a short black mini leather skirt with a tight black long sleeved shirt; the sleeves were so long that they came over her small hands. Her shirt also showed off a lot of cleavage. She also wore black leather boots that want to knees. She was really stunning. Hiten smirked and gave a simple answer "Nope." The girl walked up to him and saw his chest and asked with a worried tone "Are you alright?" Hiten simply said "Yeah I'm alright, nothing I can't handle." She rolled her eyes and looked at Manten lying on the metal table and her eyes got real big with worry and she was about to open her mouth to ask something "He's alright; Jaken just said he need lots of rest." The girl sighed with relief and smirked "I can't believe the 'GREAT' thunder brothers got the shit knocked out of them. Sesshy must be real pissed." Hiten chuckled to himself "Sesshy… what a name. How come you can call him that Rin and we can't?" Rin smiled "I don't know. Maybe because he likes me more or something." "I bet he likes you more" Hiten replied with a big smile while watching Rin's face turn cherry red. "Hmmpped… I should be the one out there getting the candidate not you." "You know he would never want you in battle with the vamps Rin. If anything happened to you, you know he would go all wacko on us. Old Sesshy would surely loose it. Like the time when Lord Inutaisho, his father got killed while protecting his human mate and their newly born son…" Rin interrupted "Yeah I know, hey Hiten, do you really think that candidate is his half brother?" "I hope so… it would make things a lot easier. Why did that human girl run away with their son after Lord Inutaisho died anyways? She had to know we would protect them or something." Rin shrugged. "Maybe she just wanted a normal life for him or something. You know he wouldn't be fully accepted if he was here because he was half human and half lycon." "Yeah that's true. But I really think it's him Rin." Rin looked at him with hope in her eyes "How do you know?" "They look so much alike it's crazy" Rin smiled at Hiten "I hope its him then. It would make Sesshy happy." Hiten laughed out loud "Sesshy… oh geez… heh heh heh what a pet name" "Shut up" Rin playfully hit him in the arm and crossed her arms over her chest.


End file.
